In a steering device, following a primary collision in which a vehicle collides with another vehicle, a secondary collision occurs in which a driver of the vehicle collides with a steering wheel thereof. With a view to absorbing an impact associated with the secondary collision, various types of constructions have been proposed in which a portion of a steering column is dislocated from a body of a vehicle so as to be allowed to move in a column axial direction.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a suspending bolt is inserted through an elongated through hole provided in a base plate portion of a body side bracket and is then inserted through a sliding blank plate having a pair of sliding plate portion which follow an upper and lower surfaces of the base plate portion. The base plate portion of the body side bracket is held via both the sliding plate portions between a fastening portion which is fixedly provided on the suspending bolt and an upper plate portion of a column side bracket, whereby the column side bracket is connected to the body side bracket so as to be supported thereon. When a secondary collision occurs, the sliding blank plate moves together with the suspending bolt in a column axial direction.